The use of inflated automobile tire inner tubes as flotation support in water has been popular for many years. The large inner tubes for truck tires have been especially popular because they permit a person to sit "inside" the inner tube while allowing the person to dangle his legs over the tube. This type of flotation is especially popular in relatively calm waters such as lakes, but has become increasingly popular in mild white water conditions and mild surf.
The use of these flotation devices has spawned several devices which allow a bather to have refreshments nearby or provide a storage place for valuables. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,367,525 which is a floating tray. While this may be satisfactory in calm water, it might become separated from the bather in mild white water conditions. Other means for carrying refreshments include tying a floor to the inner tube making it in effect, a circular raft. The last has the disadvantage of spilling all the contents when tipped over.
Additionally, styrene ice chests have become very popular over the last few years due to their low cost and light weight. These ice chests may now be purchased in many sizes and shapes from almost any retail outlet which sells ice or cold drinks.
Finally knapsacks and haversacks have been used for many years to carry effects on a person's back. These normally have two straps that fit over the shoulders or one drawstring to toss the bag over the shoulder. Large duffel bags have a single strap used to close the top and to sling over the shoulder.